Quinn Fabray's Best Weekend Ever
by Kendarrr
Summary: G!P QUINN & FAPEZBERRY. Quinn is feeling pretty bummed out since she hasn't been accepted into any of her colleges when her girlfriends are both NY-bound. Santana and Rachel pull some strings, and hazzah, they have a weekend all to themselves.
1. Friday

**Hello! Sigh, I know. Another smut fic from me. You must be getting tired. But yeah. This has g!p Quinn. Threesome. Fapezberry. Best of all the worlds. A weekend worth of sex to start off your March break/Spring break right. Assuming you're in high school.**

**For verbalxpression, because I promised. Mick, you better be reading this!**

* * *

><p>It all seemed sudden when Quinn fell into a silence that neither Rachel nor Santana could lift off of their blonde girlfriend. Rachel and Santana watched Quinn walk to her classes with her shoulders hunched, her books held close to her chest, rather than the proud strut that Quinn employed whenever she walked. With a look, Rachel and Santana agreed to approach her at her locker, right after glee.<p>

"Baby, is something wrong?" Rachel asked as she and Santana flanked her, their lips pressing a kiss on either side of Quinn's cheek. "You've been silent all day today."

"Yeah, Q." Santana murmured her arm around Quinn's waist to pull her close for a hug. "You know I can only take so much of our baby girl at a time." Rachel glared at Santana at this. "C'mon, you know you can talk to us about whatever's bothering you."

"I know…" Quinn sighed and closed her locker. She leaned against the metal door and looked at her two girlfriends. An unorthodox relationship, but they found a balance that made their love work. "You guys probably won't understand—"

"Try me." They chorused.

With a chuckle, Quinn reached for Rachel and Santana's hand to lead her out of the school and into her car. "I'm terrified."

"You have nothing to be—" Santana nudged Rachel and shook her head. "S-sorry…"

"S'okay, baby girl." Quinn kissed their linked fingers and smiled. "I'm terrified that… I won't get into Columbia." At the look that encompassed Rachel and Santana's face, Quinn immediately moved to defend her fears. "Look, you both got accepted already. You can't… I applied late, remember?"

"But your grades are stellar! A-and you were captain of the Cheerios and now you're in glee club and—"

"Rachel, calm down." Santana cupped her cheek and grazed her thumb against her jaw. "It's not gonna work if you're the one spazzing and Q's just here. We're supposed to reassure _her, _remember?"

Rachel stomped her feet and huffed. "I know! But I was making a valid point—"

Quinn leaned forward and pressed her soft lips against Rachel's. "It's okay babe. I know what you're doing. It's just… I'm still nervous about it, y'know? Tana's going to NYU; you're going to NYADA…" She opened the car door for Santana who was sitting shotgun and the backseat for Rachel. "I'm still scared that I won't be there with you guys."

She started the engine and pulled out of the school, her focus on the road. Rachel and Santana looked at her, their eyes filled with worry, and Quinn hated that. She hated that now that she shared her worries with her girlfriends, the mood was heavy around them. Santana glanced at Rachel from the mirror and with a collective nod, a plan was underway.

/~/

Quinn pulled into the Berry driveway to see Leroy and Hiram bustling out of the door with overnight bags lugging behind them. She got out of the car and waved at them. "Hey Mr. Berries! Where are you going?"

"San—" Hiram nudged Leroy and rolled his eyes. "We won an impromptu weekend getaway to Cedar Point." Hiram explained. "That means you get the house for the weekend, and I'm hoping that you three would be responsible." He narrowed his eyes at Rachel who smiled and curtseyed. "Oh, and I called your parents, Quinn and Santana. They're letting you stay over."

Quinn's eyes widened at this. "R-really?" Turning to her girlfriends, she beamed at them. "I get to have you two to myself!"

"You always have us to yourself, Q." Santana chuckled. She walked over to the Berry men and hugged them both. "Have fun guys."

"We will." Leroy and Hiram kissed each girl on the forehead and got into their car. "Be safe! Don't set anything on fire! And for the love of god, air out the house before we get home!"

Quinn blushed and waved until their taillights were gone from their sight. Turning to her two girls, she didn't manage to get a word in before she was dragged into the empty house and up to Rachel's room. They didn't even bother to close her door since no one would disturb them. Quinn plopped down on the bed and sighed.

"Have I ever told you that I love your bed?" She asked Rachel who jumped in beside her to cuddle against her side while Santana was looking through movies they could watch. "It's so soft and it smells like you." Quinn rolled over and pressed her face against the pillow.

"I never understand why I actually pick a movie…" Santana grumbled as she plucked out a random movie from Rachel's extended shelf. "We're not gonna watch it anyway." She placed the disc into the tray and leapt on the bed beside Quinn and Rachel. She knelt beside Quinn and with a smirk thrown Rachel's way, the movie began to play.

"Wha—" Quinn was pinned down on the bed by two plush bodies that melded with hers. Rachel's lips latched onto her ear while Santana's fingers danced against the ridges of her abs, her hot tongue tracing shapes along the column of her neck. "R-Rach… Tana… W-what are you two – oh my…"

"Relax…" Rachel husked into her ear. Her cock, that was dormant inside her tight boxers, jumped at the hot breath that tickled her skin. "Okay, Quinnie? Can you be a good girl and relax for Rachie? Hmm?"

Quinn gulped and nodded as Santana's lips glided down to her collarbone, where some of her bruises were healing. She licked along the shapes, making Quinn cry out her name in that strangled voice of hers that was always followed by the raising of her hips. "God, someone kiss me…" She pleaded, and so Rachel planted one on her.

Santana peeled off her Cheerios uniform and her spanks but keeping the pleated skirt on. Quinn groaned at the sight as she reached down to touch herself through her pants, but Rachel hummed a disapproving tune. Her hand dropped to her side, and her cock twitched when Rachel giggled and whispered, "Good girl."

Rachel gave Quinn one more kiss before pulling away to tug her penguin sweater off her body. Quinn licked her lips and reached up to cup her breasts, but Santana tugged them back down. "No touching." She growled as she flicked open Rachel's bra and tossed it to the floor. "If you touch, we leave you to take care of _this,"_ Santana cupped her cock and squeezed her hard. "…by yourself."

"_Fuck!_ O-okay, I won't touch…" Quinn gasped out, her fists clenching on the sheets. Beside her, Rachel was completely naked and unbuttoning her dress shirt. She pushed them to either side of Quinn's body but kept them on, and unclasped her bra through the front. Santana stripped Quinn off her pants and boxers, humming in appreciation as her pale and thick cock slapped her lower abdomen.

"What's going on?" Quinn panted as she struggled to sit up a bit to look at her girlfriends. Santana freed her hair from the tight ponytail and Rachel crawled over to her to run her fingers through her hair and massage her scalp. "T-Tana?"

They both faced Quinn in their naked glory – except Santana was still wearing her skirt – with smirks on their faces. "You see, Quinn… You're going through unnecessary stress right now." Rachel leaned forward and glided her lips against Quinn's. "Santana and I are just making sure that you're properly taken care of."

"So the Cedar Point weekend getaway… You planned this?"

Santana shrugged. "For like, two seconds. Rachel and I just reached a mutual understanding that you…" She traced her finger along Quinn's cock from base to tip, smiling as it twitched and followed her touch. "…needed to be taken care of."

Quinn smiled and sat up to kiss Santana and then Rachel. She cupped the back of their necks and nuzzled them with an Eskimo's kiss. "Thank you, you two… You didn't have to do this, but I'm glad you did."

"Oh, but we haven't done anything yet." Rachel murmured, her small hand cupping Quinn's testicles and squeezing them to make Quinn choke up. "We just want you to enjoy us and what we can do to you." She slowly started to pump her fist, spreading the precum that leaked of out the tip of Quinn's cock along her length.

"Look at you go, baby girl." Santana smirked and pushed Quinn by the shoulders to lie back on the bed. Rachel scooted up and straddled Quinn's abs, her hips rocking slowly to spread her wetness all over her stomach. Santana moved behind her, her pussy directly above Quinn's shaft. "All aboard the Quinn train."

"Where the only passengers allowed are you two." Quinn breathed out, her hands resting on top of Rachel's waist in order to aid her movements. "Fuck, Rachel… You're dripping all over me. So hot…" She watched Rachel's pussy lips splayed across her stomach, leaving shimmering streaks of her arousal on her skin. She was so focused on Rachel and her whimpers that she cried out in surprised when Santana rocked her hips, sending rockets of hot pleasure through her cock.

"Oh _god!_" She arched back and pushed her dick against Santana's pussy lips as more precum shuttled out of her body. "You're both so _wet_…" Quinn sobbed out and rubbed Rachel's thighs, then slid her hands down to her ass. "Ride me, both of you…"

"You heard our girl, Rach." Santana kissed Rachel's shoulders and neck before resting her chin against it. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and rolled her hips in time with hers. "That's right baby. Ride her abs. Spread your pussy juices all over her…"

Rachel reached behind her to cup the back of Santana's neck, her head craning in an awkward angle just so she could kiss her. "Tana… Keep talking…" Quinn watched her girlfriends kiss her and hump her body and it made her keel over and thrust her cock up against Santana' wet pussy.

"You like that?" Santana husked out, her palms cupping Rachel's breasts. She pinched her nipples and tugged them roughly, her lips gliding all over Rachel's neck. "Does Quinn feel good, rubbing all over your pussy?" She looked over Rachel's shoulders and moaned. "You're so wet. I'll have to clean that up later, won't I?"

Quinn gasped and tightened her grip on Rachel's ass, gliding her harder on her flat and defined abs. "Fucking _shit,_ you two…" She bit her lip and moved faster against Santana, feeling her balls twitch and precum drip out of her cockhead. "K-kiss each other, _please_."

Rachel and Santana smirked as they fucked themselves faster against Quinn's body. They kissed, tongues dipping into each other's mouth, teeth clacking together. Quinn watched intently and focused on the friction on her cock and the sight before her. "Oh – _mmmn,_ that's so hot – g-gonna _come!_" Quinn arched her back and shot ropes of her sperm all over Santana's clit and Rachel's ass. They continued to rub their pussies until they shuddered and came, their cries muffled against lips.

Santana scrambled off Quinn's cock and laid down beside her while Rachel just laid on top of her. Kissing Rachel's forehead and then Santana's, Quinn wrapped her arms around her two girls, feeling a little bit on top of the world. "I love you Rach. I love you Tana."

"Same," Santana grunted, her face burrowed into Quinn's neck. "You too, Rach."

Rachel rolled her eyes and kissed all over Quinn's neck and chest. "I love you too Quinn." She kissed her on the mouth and hummed before turning her head to kiss Santana's cheek. "I love you too, Santana."

With a sigh and the background, white noise from the movie, the three of them fell asleep.

/~/

Quinn woke up a little after six. She woke up with Rachel and Santana on either side of her, their bodies curled up against hers. Her movements roused Santana first, and then Rachel. She kissed them with a smile on her lips, groaning when Santana rolled off of her. "Babe, where are you going?" She shifted to hug Rachel, her legs immediately wrapping around the blonde. "You're making us cold."

"Dinner time." Santana explained as she pulled on a pair of loose grey sweats and a sweater. "You two should shower. You look sticky." She looked at Quinn's abs and Rachel's ass and pointed at the dried-up come there. "Any requests for the food?"

"Kinda craving vegan quesadillas." Quinn mumbled, her voice dripping with tiredness as she nuzzled into Rachel's soft neck.

"You always want quesadillas." Rachel said, poking Quinn's stomach and kissing her jaw. "But I would love some as well. With real cheese because vegan cheese is just… gross." She scrunched up her nose and shuddered.

Santana laughed at this. "Okay. Be downstairs in ten."

A few minutes after Santana left, Quinn and Rachel went into the bathroom for a shower. It was all innocent touches, lips gliding against coconut-scented skin, and fingers threading through damp hair. Once they were finished, they got dressed and saw Santana dancing along to Dancing Queen and flipping two quesadillas at a time.

"You are the dancing quee—oh, hey!" Santana placed the food on one giant plate and slid it down the island table. She set out three glasses and filled it up with juice. Santana took a bite of her food and hopped up on the bar stool. "Well, what are you two waiting for? Eat!"

Rachel kissed Santana on the cheek and picked up a tortilla. She bit into it and hummed at the taste of cheese and vegetables that filled her mouth. "Awesome, as always." Quinn kissed Santana as well and began to eat.

After their quick dinner, Rachel washed up while Quinn dried the dishes, while Santana watched TV. Rachel wiped her damp hands on the towel and turned to her girlfriends. "We should go to the pool. Swim for a bit." Santana looked back up at them and nodded her consent. The three of them walked outside into the crisp night air to see steam rising from the pool.

"Whoa, that's new." Quinn walked over to the edge and dipped her toe in. The water was warm and it was a delicious contrast to the coolness of the evening. "Since when was the pool heated?"

"Since my dads decided so." Rachel said as she stripped herself of her sweater. Quinn and Santana watched her with desire so evident in their faces. She cocked her brow at them. "Well? Aren't you two joining me?"

"I am _so_ dzown!" Santana rushed to remove her clothes and wrapping her arms around Rachel, they screamed and jumped in the pool. "Quinn! C'mon, the water feels great!"

For a while, Quinn was content to watch the two loves of her life play around in the water, their tanned and naked bodies soaking up the moon and the porch lights. She basked beneath Rachel and Santana's laughter, and with another order from her two girls, Quinn took off her clothes and folded them neatly. She jumped.

Quinn had yet to rise to the surface when her back met the warm tiles of the pool, soft, curvy bodies pressing up against her. She knew by the gentle suction that Rachel's lips were on her neck, and that Santana was gnawing at her ear. "Oh god – what—?"

"Shh," Santana growled. She lifted her hands up to level with Quinn's face and Rachel did the same thing. With their clasped hands, it lowered to cup Quinn's dick. "It's time to get a little handsy."

Quinn gasped out and titled her head back to see the inky night sky. Everything felt too good, to the soft hands cupping her testicles, to the steaming water blanketing her skin, and to the soft lips that were biting and sucking at her neck and ear as if they were hungry for her. Which, they probable are. "God… that's so good."

"You like us having our way with you, huh?" Rachel scraped her teeth against the muscles of Quinn's neck. "You love how Tana and I pin you up against the wall, jerk your cock, mark you up…" She sucked roughly while Santana tugged at Quinn's earlobe with her sharp teeth. Their hands moved up and down Quinn's cock together as more precum leaked out of her tip. Rachel unclasped their hands and stroked her finger against the dripping mushroom head.

"You're ours, Quinn. Mine and Rachel's." Santana continued where Rachel left off. "No one else gets to rub your thick cock. No one else gets to drink up the come inside these balls." she gripped Quinn's balls and licked the shell of her ear. "It's. Ours."

"F-fuck _yeah_… All yours, baby." Quinn reached back to grip the gutters so that she wouldn't just sink into the water like dead weight. She felt too good. Rachel was tracing her fingers all over the pulsating veins of her cock, while Santana massaged her balls, squeezed them and scraping her nails all over the smooth skin.

"G-gonna come soon – " Quinn gasped out as her stomach trembled. Rachel latched onto her lips and started to jack her off, her fist rough and violent against her pole. "R-Rach, your pool – "

"It's okay baby." Rachel whispered, her hot breath tickling Quinn's mouth. "It's okay. Come hard for us." She squeezed Quinn's shaft in pulses and smirked at the choked groan that escaped her throat. Santana kissed all over Quinn's neck. "Come all over Rachie's hand."

"O-oh _fucking shit!_" Quinn's body thrashed, causing ripples to form in the water. She knocked their foreheads together as her body swelled, her cock bursting out with her load. "D-damn…" She buried her neck against Santana's neck and panted. "I-_fuck…_"

Rachel giggled and pecked her lips. "You enjoyed it that much huh?"

Quinn swallowed through her parched throat and nodded. "Yeah…" Her eyelids weighed down her eyesight as she nuzzled further into Santana's neck. "'m really tired now…"

"We wore her out." Santana said with a lecherous grin as she swam to the shallow end so she could help Quinn out of the pool. "Let's shower and go to bed, 'kay?"

"Mmkay…" Quinn yawned, her body dependent on Santana's as they got back into their house, glad that it was late and no one was out to see their naked bodies. "Rach, what about the pool?" She blushed. "It'd be kinda awkward if your dads—"

"I'll call Puck and he'll clean tomorrow." Rachel replied while gathering the clothes that they discarded. "Come on, before we catch a cold!"

After a quick shower, the three girls were snuggled in the covers with Quinn right in the middle. It wasn't always like that. Sometimes, after a long practice during glee club that exhausted Rachel's leadership and diva capabilities, Quinn would press their chests together and Santana would spoon her from behind, telling her that she did a great job that day. Or after a gruelling day with the Cheerios, Rachel would cuddle into Santana's neck, and Quinn would kiss all over her shoulders.

This time around, Quinn was flat on her back, arms spread out and both girls using them as pillows. They were curled into her, hot breaths caressing Quinn's naked chest. She kissed the top of Rachel's head, then Santana's, before heaving a deep sigh.

"What's with that monumental sigh?" Rachel murmured, her head tilting up to stare into her hazel eyes.

"We do this every night, baby girl." Santana yawned. "I betcha Q's just thinking how much of a lucky motherfucker she is for having us as girlfriends."

Rachel giggled at the way Quinn nodded, all haughty and proud. "Is that so?"

"Yep." Quinn wrapped her arms around both of their shoulders, her hands running all over their smooth back. "So lucky. I used to think I wouldn't find somebody, even just one person to love me but…" She sighed again, but with a dreamy air about it. "But now I have two."

"I love you." Rachel whimpered and snuggled closer into Quinn's neck. "I love you so much and I just want you to know that I'm glad you love me too." She picked up Santana's hand that was on top of Quinn's stomach and locked their fingers together. "I never thought Santana would love me too, the way I love her…"

"But I do." Santana husked, her voice wrought with weariness. "I really fucking love you both and I don't want to just… imagine some sick, dark world without you two in the same bed as me." She threw her legs over Quinn's and sighed. "I'd miss you both too freakin' much, 'specially since I got to taste happiness like this, y'know?"

Quinn and Rachel glanced at each other before breaking out into wide smiles as they leaned in to kiss Santana. "That was so sweet, Tana." Rachel kissed her fingers. "I love you, you two."

"Same."

"I love you too Rach, Tana."

Quinn relished the softness of their skin beneath her fingertips, and in her head, she thanked whatever form of karmic alignment that led her to this bed, with the two girls she loved curled up nice and warm against her body.

* * *

><p><strong>Did I mention that it's an entire weekend of this? No? Well... There's more. So. :)<strong>


	2. Saturday

**Sorry this took awhile. I'd make excuses but blah. I'm sure you don't want to hear it. First sentence in and there's already sex. Shh, don't complain.**

* * *

><p>Quinn stirred awake at the sunlight streaming through the cracks of the curtains, but more so at the hot and wet sensation that enveloped her cock. She jerked her hips when another set of lips kissed up and down her length. "O-oh god… I-it's too early – ah!" She yelped at the harsh suction that tugged at the soft skin of her balls. "Ugh…"<p>

"Are you saying you don't want my mouth?" Rachel removed her tongue from the head of Quinn's cock and pouted up at her. Her fist continued to spread the saliva and precum over her thick and veiny shaft. "Tana, lips off. Quinnie doesn't want us."

"W-what, no! I always want you!" Quinn scrambled to sit up and thread her fingers through Rachel and Santana's hair. "It's just… You caught me by surprise." She remarked, her hands cupping each of their faces with a smile. "It's not every day that I wake up to the hottest blowjob ever with both of you sucking me."

Santana stuck out her tongue and traced the seams of Quinn's testicles. "You're so lucky you're such a sweet talker." She nuzzled the underside of her cock and chuckled as Quinn's thighs trembled. "Rach, let's get to work."

"Mmkay!" It all happened too fast for Quinn. Her cockhead speared the back of Rachel's throat and her balls were sucked into Santana's mouth. Quinn's abs twitched and she leaned back on her elbows to see Rachel and Santana's faces against her cock. She moaned, more precum trickling out of her tip. Rachel bobbed her head as she swallowed in big gulps so that her throat muscles would convulse against Quinn while Santana's harsh sucks tugging at her balls made her weak and whimpering.

"God – I can't even _last…_" Quinn chuckled to herself as she combed her fingers through her golden hair. She watched wide-eyed at the head of her cock outlining itself against Rachel's cheek and moaned when Santana kissed it. "_Fuck_, that's so –"

Rachel took her mouth away from Quinn's cock but continued jacking her off. "I love sucking your cock, Quinnie." She licked the underside of her penis while Santana did the same thing. Their tongues touched as it danced around Quinn's length until they met at the tip where they began to kiss, with Quinn's cockhead in between their lips.

"Oh – _oh."_ Quinn clenched her fist against the sheets. She felt her balls swelling against Santana's touch and it took _all_ of her will-power to yank her cock away from their mouths. "F-Fuck, I don't want to come just yet—"

"No. Tana, pin her down." Rachel ordered, and Santana used her body to keep Quinn's hips still as they continued to make out against the tip of her dick. Quinn's abs trembled, surrendering her come against her girlfriends' mouths. It spurted out in thick, white ropes all over their cheeks. Quinn gasped and sobbed at the sight.

Collapsing against the bed with her arm over her eyes, Quinn attempted to regain her breath as Rachel and Santana crawled up beside her. She chanced a peek at her girlfriends, only to groan and cover her eyes again. "You're both so fucking hot I can't even –"

Rachel giggled and reached by her bedside to wipe away the come on her and Santana's face. "You can look now. We're not covered by your hot come anymore."

"Stop talking, Rach…" Quinn whimpered.

"But Quinnie, you still have to repay us." Santana reached down to pick up Quinn's penis, stroking her slick length until it was stiff once more. "Don't you want to plunge this thick cock –" She slapped it against Quinn's abs. "Inside Rachel? Don't you want to feel how hot and wet she is?" Rachel smirked and kissed her way down Quinn's body, her tongue dipping inside her navel. "Don't you want to come inside her until she bursts with your thick – "

"Fucking hell…" Quinn's cock was now fully erect and dripping precum down its length. She was still covering her eyes so when she didn't feel or hear Rachel or Santana all over her, Quinn opened her eyes to see them. They were in all fours, ass displayed right in front of Quinn.

"You're trying to kill me." Quinn scrambled to kneel behind Rachel and Santana. She palmed both ass cheeks and relished how smooth it felt and how it bounced. "You both want me dead, right? And this is how you're planning on murdering me."

"Yes." Rachel looked over her shoulder as she wiggled her butt. "But you have to make us come first before dying, 'kay Quinnie?"

"Fuck yeah…" Quinn settled herself behind Rachel. She grabbed the base of her cock and slapped the underside against her ass, groaning at the slapping noises and the jiggling. God, the jiggling. Quinn gulped and slid the tip along Rachel's crack, before sliding her cock inside Rachel's dripping pussy.

Not being able to resist Santana's displayed ass, she spanked her with every thrust into Rachel until her tanned skin was red and blushing. "Fuck – I…" Drops of Quinn's sweat dripped down her body that she couldn't say anything past Rachel or Santana's name. She kept repeating it like a pleasure mantra that would somehow prevent her from exploding early.

"Spread your ass for me, Tana?" Quinn half-begged, half-whispered as her hips pumped in rapid strokes into Rachel. Her face was pressed against the pillows and her cries muffled by soft cotton. Santana reached behind her to grab her flesh with both hands to display her puckered hole that was convulsing in excitement.

Quinn scooped up some of Santana's abundant wetness from her pussy with her fingers, which she brought up to her ass. Smearing it against her asshole, Quinn used one finger to stretch the tight ring of muscles until she was loose enough for her second finger.

"Harder Q." Santana gasped as she moved against Quinn's fingers. "Fuck my tight ass."

"O-okay…" Quinn matched the sharpness of her cock's thrusts with her fingers. She curled her fingers and changed the angle of her cock until she was hitting sensitive areas inside her girls'. "A-any of you coming anytime soon?" She panted.

"_Yessss!_" Rachel hissed. She turned her head and tugged Santana's hair to kiss her roughly, spit dripping out of their joined mouths. "R-right there, Quinn. Fuck me right _there!_"

Quinn's eyes widened at the sudden tight, wet heat that gripped her cock. Rachel's come gushed around her, and so her own orgasm was triggered. She came hard that she felt the tension out of her bones escape her as she shot her load into Rachel's cunt. "Oh fucking _shit._" Without stopping to regain her breathing, Quinn pulled out of Rachel and moved behind Santana. She slapped her round ass and lowered her head to lick up from Santana's dripping pussy to her asshole.

"_Mmmn_!" Santana moaned against Rachel's lips. Quinn used her thumbs to part the lips of Santana's cunt, dipping her tongue inside her hole and humming at the taste. Her fingers were still in her tight asshole, pounding and stretching and pressing at her sensitive walls. "Quinn, fuck _Quinn!"_

"You gonna come for Quinn's tongue?" Quinn heard Rachel growl into Santana's ear. Rachel moved beside Quinn to watch her fingers going in and out of Santana's ass. She popped her finger in her mouth until it was shiny with her own saliva, before pointing it toward Santana's asshole. Quinn watched with her tongue still lapping at Santana's juices, as Rachel entered Santana with her finger along with the two Quinn already had inside her.

"Oh my _god_!" Santana arched her back and a stream of steady Spanish curses flew out of her mouth as she came. Her juices flooded Quinn's mouth. She felt Rachel beside her so she moved to the side so that Rachel could share. They slid their tongue against Santana's folds as she thrashed before them.

With the strength Rachel possessed, she flipped Santana over and spread her legs as wide as they could go – almost at an angle of 180o. Quinn pulled back the hood over her clit and Rachel kissed her with that twitching bead in between their lips.

"Fucking oh my _fuck!_" Santana's toes curled and her fists gripped blonde in one hand and brunette in the other. "I'm fucking _coming _again!"

Rachel entered Santana with two fingers, curling them upwards so that she can ride out the aftershocks that caused her body to tremble. Santana panted, her chest heaving as Quinn moved up to kiss her nipples. She nuzzled her breasts and sighed at the softness. Rachel settled beside Santana, her fingers sucked inside her mouth.

"You taste so good, Tana." Rachel pecked her mouth and entangled her limbs with her two girlfriends.

"Does she?" Quinn lifted her head and curled her finger in a come-hither motion. "Let me taste." She cupped the back of Rachel's head and pulled her in for a sloppy kiss that was pure tongue and teeth, strings of saliva connecting them together.

Santana groaned at what was taking place before her so she propped herself up and kissed Rachel and Quinn's mouths. A chorus of groans escaped them and for a few minutes, they kissed each other, tongues playing and lapping at each other's tastes.

"I love you both." Santana mumbled as she slumped back on the bed.

"We love you too, Tana." Rachel smiled and kissed her cheek. "C'mon. Let's have breakfast at the Lima Bean." She ran her fingers through Quinn's hair and kissed her nose. "Of course we should shower first." Rachel looked down and Santana and Quinn followed her gaze. Both groaned at the sight of dried-up come that streaked along tan thighs.

"Yeah, shower sounds good…" Quinn gulped and sat up. Grabbing her girls' hands in hers, she pulled them into the shower so that they can wash up and start their day.

/~/

Santana drove them to the Lima Bean, which was brimming with late morning coffee drinkers and teenagers that had nothing better to do than hang out in a coffee shop. They caught sight of Sebastian, barely avoiding him in favour of a table by a secluded corner. Rachel rose up to order for them – a breakfast sandwich with extra bacon for Quinn, a croissant for Santana, and a vegan blueberry muffin for herself – and coffee.

"What do you want to do today?" Quinn asked as she took a big bite of her sandwich. "We could go watch a movie."

"I want to stay outdoors before we spend it inside for the rest of the night." Rachel said with a smirk. "Any ideas?"

"Rink is still open." Santana suggested as she downed the rest of her coffee before even starting on her croissant. "I know we all have skates so we can pick those up and just skate for the day. It's not that cold either, so it would be nice."

Quinn and Rachel nodded in excitement. "Mmkay then." Santana said with a smile.

/~/

With their skates in the trunk, they parked the car near the one of the five rinks that Lima has. They sat on a park bench as they tied on their skates; Quinn tying Rachel's for her as she was too excited to even bother herself with it.

"I'm so excited! I haven't gone skating in forever! I always went with my dads but we haven't gone since I was in middle school so –"

"And yet your skates still fit you." Quinn double-knotted the bright pink skates one last time before rising up to her feet. "C'mon."

Santana was already by the edge of the rink, waiting for her girlfriends. Majority of the skaters were children, some adults who were probably parents, and a few high school kids who were probably younger than they were. Oddly enough, she couldn't find it in herself to care, as long as she was with Rachel and Quinn.

"Ready?" Quinn asked Rachel who was already wobbling when she had yet to touch ice. "Tana and I won't let you fall, we promise."

"We won't." Santana reaffirmed. With a small smile, Rachel grabbed each of their hands in hers and slid into the ice with them.

"Oh my goodness." Rachel giggled happily as they circled the perimeter of the ice rink, avoiding little kids smoothly as Santana steered them. "This is so fun! We should skate more often!"

Santana chuckled. "Whatever you want, baby girl."

"You think we can let go of you now?" Quinn asked. The question made Rachel tense up and she almost lost her balance. Thankfully, Santana grabbed her by the waist so she wouldn't fall. "I guess not."

"Take it slow, Q. We have all day."

"Yeah, sorry…" Quinn took Rachel's hand again and kissed her gloved hand. "I didn't mean to rush, baby."

"It's okay." Rachel replied with a sheepish grin. "Just hold my hand, okay? Tana?"

"Of course." They both nodded and kissed either of Rachel's cheek, causing her to explode in happy giggles. Quinn grinned at Santana as they twirled, three people in love dancing and ignoring the world.

"Excuse me, will you please stop that? Little kids are watching." A middle-aged lady called out with a girl that looked like her daughter. She was watching Quinn, Rachel and Santana with wide eyes as they skated around them.

"Stop what?" Santana demanded. "Stop kissing my girlfriends?"

The lady's features transformed from disgust to horrified in a matter of a second. "G-girlfriends? How dare you three defile this town with your disgusting –"

Santana let go of Rachel's hand and slid over to where the woman was. "Look, lady. I'm in love. With a girl, yeah. Two of them, in fact. There's nothing wrong or even anything remotely disgusting with that. They make me _happy_." She stressed the word, her eyes boring deep into the woman who stared at her in shock. "If you think we're a bad influence to your daughter, you're wrong."

She looked at the toddler with softness in her eyes. "Love is love is love is love, okay?"

"That was so sweet of you, Tana." Rachel murmured; her hand clasped with hers as soon as she made her way back to them.

"Yeah, well." Santana shrugged and skated along the length of the rink. "I'm tired of hiding and the looks and how people think we're infecting young minds and all that shit. We're not. They're the ones infecting kids with their dumbass hate."

Rachel and Quinn smiled at each other, and without another word about what happened, they enjoyed the rest of their day in circles and in warm touches from one another.

/~/

By lunch time, the three of them were exhausted and famished, so they headed to Breadstix. They were immediately served because of Santana's influence, menus in front of them with vegan selections for Rachel. Again, thanks to Santana.

After ordering, their six hands interlocked in the middle of the table. They talked about their plans after eating, songs they want to sing for Glee club, and the newest musicals playing on Broadway as they speak. Breadstix was bustling with lunchtime goers, so they did not see Finn walk in with Mike and Sam.

"Hey Rach. W-what are you doing with Quinn a-and Santana?" Finn demanded as he took the table that was beside theirs. "You broke up with me to hang out with them!"

"Dude, what the heck are you talking about?" Mike cocked his brow. "They've been dating for like, the longest time."

"What?"

"And we thought he was just slow. He's actually frozen in time." Quinn massaged her forehead. By then their food arrived and they began to eat while ignoring Finn.

"But _Raaaaach_." Finn whined. He looked millimeters away from stomping his feet and throwing a tantrum. "We belong together! I – we're the leads in Glee club! They can't sing with you like I can! Cuz they're – they're girls and stuff!"

Rachel swallowed the bite of pasta in her mouth and set her fork down. "Finn, we broke up last year."

"And I can sing better than you." Santana scoffed. "You can't even reach those high Broadway notes so don't talk about being able to keep up with Rachel."

"Well, I'm a guy so you can't sing those duets with her!"

Quinn sighed and set her double bacon cheeseburger down on her plate. "Basically, no one cares, Finn. Rachel's our girlfriend now, not yours."

"I can still fight for her!"

"You really can't." Santana hissed. "She's happy with us. Don't be a scumbag – oh wait, too fucking late! Get outta here, Hudson. We're on a date."

"But –" His face crumpled and reddened until he started fuming. "Would you just, for a second, think about us? And what we could be to each other?"

Rachel stared up at him with big brown eyes, and for half a second, Finn looked hopeful. "No, Finn. Leave me alone. I'm in love with Quinn and Santana, and whatever you think you can offer me, they can give it to me as well."

"They – they can't give you kids!" Finn blurted out, and at this, Quinn and Santana broke out into fits of laughter. "W-what? Why are you guys laughing?"

"Nothing, it's just that you're a big, dumb idiot." Santana spat. "Seriously, Hudson. Let us enjoy our lunch. Without your ugly, gassy baby face would be nice."

Finn took a deep breath and clenched his fists. "Fine. You better be sure about that cuz I'm not gonna wait for you anymore for like, ever." By some miracle, he didn't kick any chairs or tables as he walked out of Breadstix. Mike and Sam sighed and apologized for him, before following Finn out of the restaurant.

For the rest of their time eating, Quinn and Santana were wrapped up in conversation while Rachel sat in silence, her fork toying with her food and her cheek resting against her palm. They finished lunch, looks of worry traded between Quinn and Santana even after Rachel said she was perfectly fine. It was about time they went home.

/~/

Rachel was still silent by the time they were in her bedroom and lounging on her bed. The Food Network was on, but Santana was only paying half of her attention. Rachel was on her laptop, and Quinn was reading on Rachel's bed. There was silence, and it wasn't the soothing kind.

"Okay, seriously. What is going on?" Santana demanded as she turned off the television. "Rach, are you pissed at us? Did we do something wrong?"

"No, it's not your fault. It's no one's fault." Rachel reassured them. Her voice was clipped and she refused to look at Quinn and Santana. She walked towards the door only to be called back. "I'm just going downstairs for a glass of water. Please… Please don't follow me. I know you want to, Santana, but please don't."

Quinn and Santana watched her back disappear with matching sighs escaping their lungs. "Man, and today was going so well…" Santana ran her fingers through her hair. She grabbed Quinn's hand and played with her fingers. "What do you think is happening in her head right now?"

"I have no idea…" Santana kissed Quinn's knuckles before twisting her body to nuzzle into her. "Maybe it had something to do with that treant again? Rachel's really bugged about his existence, y'know? I don't really know why."

"It can't be that she still has feelings for him." Quinn remarked as she curled against Santana, her lips sliding against her tanned neck as she spoke. "She always reassured us that she doesn't and I believe her. We should just let her talk to us. Whenever she's ready."

Santana smiled and whispered a soft 'yeah' until simultaneous texts alerts went off from their phones. They reached for their phones and read the text that Rachel sent them.

_ 'Go to the basement, please.'_

Quinn and Santana looked at one another before scrambling out of the bed to head down the stairs to the basement. The lights were off, save for the beam of light that illuminated the stage. It was empty, however.

"Rach? Baby girl, where are you?" Santana called out when they reached the final step. "We got your text and –"

The clacking sound of heels made her stop talking, and the sight of Rachel in nothing but black booty shorts, and a pink tanktop along with black heels that had straps snaking up to wrap around her ankles. Santana and Quinn licked their lips simultaneously.

Rachel smiled demurely, which really just made her look smug. "Sit down on the couch." She ordered them, and in less than five seconds, their butts were already settled. Rachel chuckled and stood in the middle of the stage, the light shining down at her. "I'm sure I worried you two with my… silence earlier."

"Worried is too weak a word for what you made Tana feel, Rach."

"Damn right."

"I know, I know." Rachel sighed and walked over to the stereo where her iPod was hooked up. "I'm here to apologize. In song."

"Uhh…" Quinn glanced at Santana and shook her head. "Baby, what –"

Sultry jazz played and Rachel's hips sashayed back and forth with a smile playing at the corner of her mouth. There were no words to the song and there were no words that could form in Quinn and Santana's brain. Rachel stole them all.

Her fingertips trailed down her caramel skin, outlining the shape of her collarbones. Her touch crept lower between the smooth skin of her breasts, her hips never failing to move in time with the undulations of the music. Quinn felt herself harden, and Santana felt her panties soak through. Nothing turned them on as much as music and Rachel combined.

Rachel turned around and bent over, her ass displayed for her girlfriends. Her hand glided up the length of her legs and she lifted the hem of her tanktop up to show the patch of skin of her lower back. Quinn and Santana's jaws dropped and there was drool on the corner of their mouths. Rachel swung her hips to and fro as she approached her girlfriends.

She cupped their cheeks, her fingertips tracing their jaw before she moved away from their reach. Rachel turned around again, her hands playing with her shorts. Rachel sashayed her hips as she pulled her shorts slowly, slowly, until her thong and her plush ass was shown.

"Oh _fuck…_" Quinn mumbled as she palmed her cock through her pants. "Rach…"

"Baby girl… We gotta touch you." Santana growled.

"No." Rachel hummed as she threw her shorts to the side. She faced them once more, her fist bunched up on the edge of her tanktop. The fabric was lifted up enough to show Rachel's navel, and then it disappeared from sight again. "What should I remove first? My panties? Or my tanktop?"

"Thong."

"Tanktop."

Rachel cocked her brow and sighed. Her hips still moved in languid circles as she approached Quinn and Santana. "How about both?"

"Oh god, yes please." Quinn murmured, reaching out to yank Rachel's thong off her hips. Rachel giggled and allowed her, so Santana tugged her tanktop to see that she wasn't wearing a bra. Rachel cupped her own tits and moved her legs to fully remove her thong.

"Rachel, enough teasing." Santana gripped her by the wrist and pulled her on top of her lap as Quinn pulled her legs on top of her own lap. "You can tell us what's been bothering you, you know? We love you."

Quinn's thumbs pressed on the arch of Rachel's foot, eliciting a groan from the singer's lips. "Tell us what bothers you, baby girl."

Rachel tilted her head back so that Santana could suck on her pulse point in a better angle. "N-nothing… It's nothing—_oh_…"

"Rach…" Santana growled. She sank her teeth into the supple flesh, a sharp, strangled cry squeezing past Rachel's throat. "Tell us."

"I…" She took a deep breath and rested her forehead against Santana's temple. Quinn's hands were still roaming all over her calves and ankles, massaging her with a firm hand. "Finn… Finn ruined our date." Rachel finally stuttered out.

"That's not your fault." Quinn said. "It's as you said. _Finn_ ruined our date, not you."

"Yes, but—"

"No. No more buts except for yours." Santana spanked Rachel's ass and moaned as it bounced against her hand. "You understand? That's how you'll repay us."

"O-okay…"

Quinn and Santana glanced at each other with a small smirk on their faces; Santana carried Rachel to center stage, the beam of light kept the surface warm. Quinn redirected the light so that Rachel wouldn't strain her eyes and knelt in between Rachel's legs. Santana was sitting above Rachel's mouth, her fingers tugging at her stiff nipples.

"Fuck, Rachel…" Quinn licked her lips and stripped herself free of her sweater and her pants. Once she was naked, she pumped her cock to teetering hardness, rubbing it against Rachel's inner thighs. "I love you so much baby…"

Santana moved her pussy away from Rachel's mouth and leaned in to kiss her with a moan at the taste on her lips and tongue. Quinn slapped her thick cock against Rachel's clit, making her shudder. Her tip nudged against her soaked entrance.

"Quinn, please baby… just fuck me!"

"Shh…" Quinn watched her cock glide in between Rachel's pussy lips. She humped her fast and hard, precum leaking out of her and dripping down her shaft to make her thrusts easier and slicker. She slid two fingers inside Rachel. She was so wet and hot that the shimmer of her juices against fingers made her cock twitch.

"I want to see this." Santana moved beside Quinn and wrapped her arms around her pale waist, her hand pumping her cock slowly from behind. Quinn gasped out and struggled to focus on fingering Rachel's hole. Once Rachel was shaking and whimpering for Quinn's cock, she pulled her fingers out of her pussy and pumped her cock with her come. Santana's soft mouth kissed all over Quinn's shoulders and neck, her hand directing the tip of her cock into Rachel's slick entrance.

"Fuck her hard and fast. Don't take your time." Santana ordered and pushed her hips forward to make Quinn plunge her dick inside Rachel's cunt. They both groaned – Rachel at the initial shock of being filled and Quinn at the pleasure burning through her nerves. Santana urged Quinn to start moving, her hips slamming into Rachel's at a fiery pace that the little singer arched and cried out, coming.

"Oh my _god_!" Quinn barked out, her grip on Rachel's thighs tightening until bruises in shape of her fingers formed. "Shit, you're so hot and wet and—"

"Keep going." Rachel's breath hitched as she looked up at Quinn and her beautiful hazel eyes. Behind Quinn, Santana was smirking. "You heard our baby girl, Quinnie. Fuck her. Make her come again."

"Y-yes! Just like that baby…" Quinn leaned forward to shove her tongue inside Rachel's mouth. Behind her, Santana moved away to hover beside Rachel's head, her pussy so close to Quinn and Rachel's joined lips. Quinn pulled away to kiss Santana's navel, so she could lower her pussy again over Rachel's mouth. Rachel moaned at the taste that then flooded her tongue as she lapped up the wetness.

Quinn's hips never stopped moving as the tightness became worse for her cock. She was so close, and the sight of Rachel eating Santana's pussy as she humped and whimpered made her even closer. Her lips brushed lower, against Santana's clit and it made her buck against her violently.

"Oh baby, please… Clit—" Santana sobbed when Quinn's lips latched onto her clit Rachel's tongue sliding into her pussy. It was too much at once that no all three of them just choked up and cried out as their orgasms rushed through them. It caught them by surprise and Quinn groaned as her come shot out of her cock in thick spurts into Rachel's pussy.

"Fuck… W-what just happened?" Santana panted as she moved away from Rachel's mouth. She giggled at the mess on Rachel's mouth and the dazed smile on her face.

"We all came together." Rachel murmured; her arms wrapped around Quinn's neck to keep her close. She didn't like it when Quinn's come leaked out of her so she often remained plugged with Quinn's limp cock for the rest of the night. "That was…"

"Beautiful, that's what it was." Quinn murmured and kissed all over Rachel's neck and lips, tasting Santana all over her skin. She rolled to her side and Santana completed their Rachel sandwich. "You don't need to seduce us to forgive you, you know?" She told Rachel while she tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Santana hummed and kissed Rachel's shoulder blades. "Yeah, Quinn's right, though we're not complaining, baby girl. It's just unnecessary, you know? But we love it. We love you."

"I know." Rachel sighed and nuzzled underneath Quinn's neck as her fingers locked with Santana's hand that was on top of her waist. "But I love making it up to you two."

Quinn and Santana chuckled and sighed, their eyelids dropping as their energy was drained from their very bodies. They fell asleep on the stage, their bodies keeping each other warm. Quinn knew that they should go upstairs but she was far too comfortable to move.

She kissed Rachel's forehead and pulled Santana closer by the hip and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is last chapter! That one has like, pure sex... :|<strong>


	3. Sunday

_Finally, right? But anyway, have you seen the fanart for this? If you haven't, dude, tough luck. It was drawn by konako on tumblr._

_Thanks to Steph for defiling my brain~ and to Blake for giving me an epic soundtrack while writing this. T'was a good playlist, just saying. 3_

* * *

><p>It was almost midday when Quinn woke up with Rachel and Santana sprawled on top of her. She sighed in contentment and the ache that coursed through her bones. She was weary, and it was the last day of her sex-filled weekend that she pretty much forgot why it all started anyway. And then she saw Rachel's acceptance letter pinned up on her bulletin board in front of her desk.<p>

Quinn burrowed her face against Santana's neck and inhaled the mixed scent of sweat, sex, and Santana's skin. Her hand cupped the small of Rachel's back and pulled her closer. She didn't want to think about the future, but that was all that entered her mind. What if she didn't get in? What if she had to stay in Ohio while her two girls went off to New York to achieve their dream without her?

"Q, you're thinking way too much." Santana whispered into her ear. She cracked open an eye and kissed Quinn's forehead. She cupped her cheek and caressed her thumb against her cheekbone to remove the wetness that formed there. "You'll be fine. I promise you will be with us."

"Yeah…" Quinn murmured and nuzzled further into her neck. Rachel moved above her, velvety skin sliding against skin. "Rach? You awake?"

"Mhmm…" She hummed and lifted her head off Quinn's chest for a kiss. "What's this about worrying and reassurance, hmm?"

"Quinn was tearing up this morning." Santana explained her voice soft and tender. It was apart from the Santana that was always rude and spiteful towards people who were in school. They weren't Rachel and Quinn, and clearly, that made all the sense in the world. "She's scared that she won't make it to New York."

"Oh Quinn…" Rachel sighed and kissed all over her neck and chest. "You'll make it. I'm so sure of it, you don't even know."

"But _why_?" Quinn demanded. She both hated it and loved it that Rachel and Santana could tell that something was wrong with her. It meant that she didn't have to talk about her feelings when they could just read her. "How could you be so sure?"

"You're Quinn Fabray." Rachel said it as if it was the answer to everything. "You go for what you want and you get it, remember?"

Santana chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, that's right. Worry less, okay Q? We _promise_. You're going to be in that college and in that apartment still banging us until the sun come up."

"Must you be so crass, Santana?" Rachel sighed.

"No, but you love my tongue."

"Do not."

"Right, okay. You weren't screaming my name last night, nope." Santana smirked and trailed her fingertip against the dip of Rachel's spine. "You weren't asking me to shove my tongue up your hot and wet pussy?"

"Please stop talking." Quinn whispered. "I'm tired. I can't have sex anymore."

"That's no good." Rachel jutted out her bottom lip and rested her chin on the back of her hand on top of Quinn's chest. "We have a surprise for you later!"

"Another?" Quinn groaned playfully even though her cock twitched at the thought of one more surprise that may or may not be sex. Her body was drained, but her desire for her two girlfriends would never diminish. "I don't think I can…"

"Oh, we're sure you can." Rachel and Santana smirked and kissed Quinn's lips.

After a light breakfast of a bacon and egg sandwich for Quinn, Nutella on toast for Rachel, and a BLT for Santana, Quinn found herself in Rachel's room once more. She was confused. She was expecting some kind of day out, but apparently, her girlfriends had better ideas. Quinn lay on the bed, her legs dangling off by the edge as she held up a book up before her. She was reading the Artemis Fowl series all over again and she was only on the third book. She was disappointed in herself.

"Quinn…" She heard someone hum from the direction of the bathroom. Quinn marked her page and sat up, only for her jaw to unhinge at the sight before her.

Rachel, in nothing but one of Quinn's white dress shirts, her hair in loose, hazel rivulets falling across her shoulders, stepped out with that delighted smirk on her lips. Quinn gulped and chucked the book to the side—she's going to regret that later—and stood up. "Wow."

"You always say that when I'm naked." Rachel ducked her head and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"That's because you always take my breath away…" Quinn stepped forward and held Rachel's hips, pulling her close to her body. She kissed all over Rachel's tanned cheeks, her jaw, and her brow. Rachel smiled and slid her fingers up to Quinn's neck and into her hair. Rachel tugged and kissed Quinn. The softness of Rachel's mouth on hers immediately made her melt into the touch.

She was so lost in the feel and taste of Rachel's mouth that she didn't realise that someone was behind her until a warm body pressed up against her back. Quinn moaned and reached back to grip the back of her neck, knowing completely well that it was Santana. She trembled, feeling Santana's mouth on her neck. Quinn was so distracted by the soft skin and the tender mouths all over her that it took her a couple of seconds to feel _something_ pressing up against her.

"O-oh… Is that…?" Quinn gulped and turned to face Santana. She could see that her eyes were dark and swirling with something sinister, that it made Quinn gasp as her hips rocked against her thigh.

"Mmhmm…" Santana hummed against Quinn's neck, her tongue gliding against the curve, up to her ear. "Do you want to..?"

"God _yes_." Quinn bit her lip and smashed her mouth over Santana's. Rachel was behind her, hands inside her shirt, her nails scraping all over her abs. Quinn couldn't breathe. Santana led her to the bed and pulled her shirt over her head. Scalding mouths enclosed on her nipples, teeth nipped at the muscle of her back. Quinn's eyes rolled to the back of her head, murmuring to the ceiling just how good she was feeling at the moment.

Santana raised her arms and took off her shirt to reveal the black strap-on that jutted in between her legs. It bore a gentle curve, and it was an inch or so smaller, and not as thick as Quinn's own cock that was straining in her basketball shorts. She couldn't help but press her erection against Santana's thigh, ragged pants escaping her. "Please, _please_…" Quinn murmured.

"Shh." Rachel kissed all over her back, her hands roaming all over the smooth planes of Quinn's body. "We'll get there."

Once they were all naked, Santana pushed a trembling Quinn on the bed. Santana smirked and kissed Quinn's navel once before motioning for Rachel to come close to her. "You're going to watch, okay Quinn? You're going to see what I see all the time whenever I watch Rachel suck your cock."

Quinn was unable to say anything, but her head bobbed in complete eagerness. Santana chuckled and knelt on the bed. Rachel kissed down Santana's body, all the way until she was face to face with the appendage between Santana's legs.

It was impossible to tear her eyes away, and Quinn couldn't help but squeeze the base of her cock to prevent her from coming too early. She watched as the cock disappeared inside Rachel's mouth slowly. She could see the shape of it outlining Rachel's cheek, the way her mouth formed a perfect 'O', and the shimmer in Santana's eyes… It was too much for her, but she couldn't look away.

"Fuck, that's it, Rach…" Santana grabbed a handful of Rachel's hair and pushed the length of her cock inside Rachel's mouth. Her hips jerked in a constant rhythm, and Rachel just looked up at her and took what Santana had to give. Quinn's hand stroked herself, her cock twitching in her palm at every moan that her two girlfriends let out.

Rachel released Santana's cock with a pop and then turned to Quinn. "Come here." Quinn scrambled to kneel before her. Rachel gripped both of their cocks and kissed the tips, her eyes locked with Santana and Quinn. "Fuck… Take them both." Santana murmured. Quinn's hips bucked and her breath hitched at the idea.

The singer took the tips of Quinn and Santana's cocks inside her mouth. Quinn could feel rather than see her small pink tongue flicking in between the heads to compensate. "Oh my god…" Santana groaned, even though she couldn't feel a thing. The images were enough.

"Fuck, I can't…" Quinn whimpered, pulling her cock out of Rachel's mouth before she lost control of herself. Rachel sat up and leaned in for a kiss, given to her dutifully by her girlfriends.

"Lay back." Santana smacked Quinn's ass, making her yelp. She scrambled to the position, watching Rachel take a bottle of KY Jelly from the drawer. "Do you trust us?"

"Without a doubt." Quinn murmured, though she couldn't deny that she was nervous. Santana kissed her and took the lube from Rachel. "Sit on her face, baby girl. She needs to relax and I know nothing relaxes her more than eating your pussy." Santana winked at Quinn and sat between Quinn's legs. Rachel straddled Quinn's chest and grinded her pussy against her chest.

"You're so wet…" Quinn gripped Rachel's ass and pulled her up to her mouth. She heard the distant noise of the bottle uncapping, and immediately felt the slick fingers part her ass cheeks. "Fuck… Get up here, baby."

Rachel hovered her pussy over Quinn's mouth and rolled her hips once, her wet pussy lips grazing against Quinn's chin once before she was out of reach again. Quinn whined and pouted. "I want to taste you, Rach… Please."

"Since you asked _so_ nicely…" Rachel smirked and lowered herself, a throaty moan escaping her lungs as Quinn lapped up her wetness, her tongue sliding around and around her clit before she sucked the nub into her mouth. Rachel hissed, her hips moving in circles as she rode Quinn's tongue and mouth.

Behind her, Santana was rubbing Quinn's asshole with lube until the entrance was slick and quivering. She eased the tip of her index finger, biting her lip at the tightness that surrounded her finger. Santana added more lube and slipped in up to the first knuckle, twisting her wrist and watching the way Quinn's hips bucked against her. Santana picked up her cock and jacked her off in time with her finger, slowly and gently.

Santana could hear moans, albeit muffled against Rachel's pussy. Santana slicked up her middle finger and slid it inside Quinn. Her cock twitched in her palm, so Santana directed the head into her mouth, sucking and swirling her tongue around the head as she pumped her fingers to stretch her.

Quinn's passage was hot and tight, leaving no room for Santana's fingers to stretch her. She scissored her fingers in pulses as she mouthed Quinn's cock that softened from the uncomfortable ministrations, until it was stiff and teetering once more.

Watching as Rachel shuddered and came all over Quinn's mouth, Santana pushed her fingers inside Quinn, as deep as she could reach, before curling upwards.

"Oh _shit!"_ Quinn arched and her hips lifted off the bed. "What is that…?"

"Nothing." Santana murmured, her fingers scissoring wider until Quinn was gasping for breath, and her hole wasn't as tight anymore. "Are you ready for my cock, Quinnie?"

"Yes…" Quinn murmured as Rachel licked her cheeks free of come. "How are we going to—"

"I'm going to be on the bed," Rachel began to explain, pulling Quinn up for a kiss. "You're going to thrust into me and Santana will be right behind you, so—"

"—when I pull out, she slides in." Quinn bit her lip, her heart rate picking up deliciously. "Fuck, let's do this."

"Someone's excited." Santana smirked but moved into position anyway, her hand stroking up and down her cock as she smeared lube all over its length. Rachel was on her back, her back propped up by pillows so that the lower half of her body was raised. Quinn moved over to kiss the curve of her stomach, the head of her cock sliding in between Rachel's folds.

Quinn leaned forward and kissed Rachel, her tongue dipping into the singer's mouth just as her dick slipped inside her tight and wet pussy. "Fuck…" She murmured; her hips moving in out in long thrusts. "You feel so good, Rach."

Rachel was breathless, and behind her, she felt the cool head of Santana's strap-on against her ass. Quinn clenched her fists around the sheets, but Rachel cupped the back of her neck and kissed the consciousness out of her head. By the time she was lucid enough to think, she was oddly full and she was relaxed.

"Good?" Santana murmured against the curve of her shoulder as she did an experimental thrust into Quinn. The blonde gasped and almost fell over, but she didn't want to squish Rachel. "Start moving." Santana ordered, gripping Quinn's hips and moving her against her cock. Quinn cried out and struggled to keep herself up.

Slowly, Quinn thrust inside Rachel, licking her lips at the slickness that surrounded her dick. She pulled out and felt herself filled to the brim with Santana's dick. "Oh my holy fucking—"

"That's it…" Santana murmured, her nails digging into the soft skin of Quinn's hip. "Faster, baby." Quinn complied, as if she didn't have a choice. She pounded into Rachel and in turn, when she pulled out, she was filled with Santana's cock, all the way to the hilt.

"I'm s-so close…" Quinn murmured helplessly, her hips jerking and slamming against Rachel as pleasure flooded through her that it muddled her senses. "Fuck, fuck…" She could feel the white heat flaring up every nerve ending in her body. "Oh my god… Rachel… Santana… _Fuck!"_

Quinn gasped and squeezed her eyes shut. She buried her cock all the way up to the hilt and shot her load, thick spurts of jizz bursting out of the tip of her cock and filling Rachel's pussy. The singer groaned and tightened around her dick. A sign that she came.

"That was hot." Santana murmured, pulling out of Quinn with a slick and audible pop. She grabbed a towel and wiped the lube off the shaft. Quinn turned her head and Santana kissed her deeply. Below them, Rachel was still trembling, her stomach rising and sinking sporadically that Quinn and Santana couldn't keep their eyes away from her half-lidded eyes. "Baby, are you still coming?"

"She is… I can feel it." Quinn thrust into Rachel, burying her rapidly-hardening dick inside her completely. "Fuck, it's so wet in here… And _tight_."

Rachel curled her fingers around Quinn's hair and dug her ankles against her ass. "Fuck me more… Please…" She demanded hoarsely. And Quinn being Quinn, despite the soreness emanating throughout her body, complied. She thrusted into Rachel, moaning loudly. She was still so sensitive.

"Flip over." Santana growled. As soon as Quinn did, Santana's palm smacked Rachel's ass and parted her cheeks. "Is it okay if I—"

"Yes, do it!" Rachel hissed, her hips bouncing on top of Quinn's lap. Santana watched Quinn's pale dick, painted with the sheen of Rachel's wetness, disappear and reappear from the twitching cunt. She grabbed the bottle of lube and spread some on Rachel's puckered ass.

Preparing Rachel's ass was faster than Quinn, as they tried anal with her before. Santana positioned herself against Rachel and slid inside, the lube making the experience easy and pleasurable. "Look at you take our cocks so well, baby girl." Santana cooed in her ear, her teeth nipping at the lobe. The head of the strap-on breached Rachel's tiny hole, and Santana couldn't help but watch it disappear inside the small girl.

Quinn looked up at Santana and as soon as their eyes met, their thrusts became synchronised. Quinn pounded up, all the way to the hilt, and Santana pulled out. Santana would slam into Rachel's ass, and Quinn would pull out. Rachel was limp, her throat dry as she screamed over and over again.

"You're going to come, aren't you, sweetheart?" Santana purred in her ear as she reached around and flicked Rachel's clit. The tightness was incomprehensible. Quinn slammed faster, destroying the synchronisation for a moment until Rachel shuddered and let out a scream louder than ever. "O-oh my god, I can't—"

Quinn buried herself to the hilt and came again, but as soon as she did, she felt a burst of heat escape Rachel's pussy. Above them, Santana was rutting harder against Rachel's ass before freezing and crying out Quinn and Rachel's names in a jumbled slur as she came.

The two girls rolled off of Quinn with a relaxed sigh. "So…"

"Hmmm?" Rachel and Santana hummed, their exhausted tones were music to Quinn's ears. She kissed their foreheads and threw a blanket over them.

"I love you both…" Quinn murmured. "So much. I don't think you have any idea."

Rachel cracked open an eye and smiled. "We love you too. And we'll be right by your side no matter what."

"She's right." Santana's gravelly voice cut in. "We're your future as much as you're ours."

"I know." Quinn rested her head on the pillows, and drifted to sleep. The last thought in her mind was wondering what she did to be _so damn lucky._

"Quinn, you have mail!" Rachel sprinted up the steps and burst into Quinn's room, waving an official-looking envelope from Yale University, New Haven, Connecticut. Quinn reached for it with trembling hands and got off the computer chair to sit on the bed, immediately surrounded by Santana and Rachel. They sat by in silence, knowing Quinn needed the time to muster the courage to open it.

With a deep breath, Quinn sliced the edge of the envelope and took the singular sheet of paper. She unfolded it and her eyes darted all over the page.

"I… I _got in._" She murmured, looking at her two girlfriends. Her sun, her moon, and all of her stars. Quinn swallowed and cupped their cheeks with her two hands. "I got into _Yale_."

Rachel and Santana said nothing, except kissed her forehead and held her close. Quinn could hear their hearts beating in some crazed love song that she could never get out of her head. Finally, things are falling to place.


End file.
